if i felt a need for sarcasm, i would have asked
by Hot guys come from Australia
Summary: Ginny found a compartment with her friends, but a strange creature kidnaps Snape on the way to Hogwarts. i suck at summaries, AHHHH! R&R please!


Disclaimer-Don't own nothing, (cept Korri, The Aribren,) don't sue!

* * *

Ginny woke up with start, seeing as the blinds were unnecessarily thrown open by none other than Fred.

"Get out you lousy git!" Ginny yelled as she threw an exceedingly large pillow at her brother.

Fred apparated just before the pillow was going to hit him square in the face.

"Crap…"

Ginny decided to get up, even though it was extremely early (for her) and she had already packed her trunk for the train back to Hogwarts. Slouching on the couch was an exceptional idea, but she felt like she could be more productive. Off to the fridge she went.

After a breakfast of toast and strawberry jam, she chugged a glass of water and set off to find her brothers. Fred and George were taking turns tackling Ron while Harry and Hermione were laughing hysterically. What a boring and usual day.

* * *

Draco hated the thought of another year of school. Seventh year. School. Stupid 6th years. How many more dreadful "S" words could he think of? Potty. Granger. Weasel. No "S"'s there.

On the 2nd floor kitchen (Draco's own private snack stash) there was a note from Narcissa saying she went out shopping to buy some more herbs.

"Thank God" Draco thought to himself about his dreadful mother. His mouth twitched into a smirk. Ever since Lucius was taken to Azkaban, his mother had been mightily overprotective. He was seriously thinking about killing himself because life was so miserable with his mother. Even Hoggy Warts sounded like relief, though he would never admit that. (**a/n** NO! DRACO! U CAN'T DIE! )

* * *

The next day, the Burrow was full of pandemonium, like it always was on the day the kids leave for Hogwarts. Harry lost a sock, Hermione couldn't find her new quill, and Ron lost his mind. Screeches from Hedwig and Pig were heard throughout the house.

"God, won't this bloody owl shut up?"

"Mum? Where the hell is my trunk?"

"GEORGE!"

Life can be so great sometimes, Ginny thought to herself as she watched the entertaining show of her siblings and friends losing all dignity.

* * *

Having the luck of no siblings, Draco just ordered his new house elf, Korri, to pack his trunk. Breakfast was served, and the house was peaceful. Draco lounged on the couch and played with his wand. He didn't care if he got caught, seeing as he could just buy his way out of it. Sparks flew and Korri squealed and ran to hide in one of the many spacious closets.

"KO-RRI?" Draco said in an attempted sweet voice. The big-eyed elf shyly sneaked out of the closet. Draco did another spell just to frighten her. This went on for quite some time.

After reaching platform 9 ¾, Draco just laughed at all the scared first years. Typical way to start the year.

* * *

Ginny found a compartment with Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Neville. Only two doors down was the blonde jerk.

"He talks so loud!" Hermione whined. "I can't read!"

Everyone made small talk, but none of it was very interesting. Topics such as Snape, toads, the new broom-The Aribren, aka the Brave Fire, and homework popped up, but they were mostly silent, just staring at the hard rain pounding on the windows.

Blackness swiftly filled the room as the lights went out. Lightning flashed, and a soft thrumming could be heard below them. Everyone resumed talking or gaping at the window, thinking it was only a train problem, and could be fixed immediately. The door slid open, and Snape walked in.

"No need to worry, it just seems an unwanted visitor just latched on. There's no reason to wet your pants, Potter." He said maliciously.

"An unwanted visitor just entered in the room…" Ginny said just quietly enough so only her peers could hear. A giggle erupted from the group, but Snape extinguished all humor and just glared. A spindly, ashen hand grabbed Snape's ankle and pulled backwards, tripping the potions master and pulling him through the bottom of the train. There was no hole where the teacher had gone through, just a darkened spot, as if someone had dropped a match. The six of them moved as far away from where the hand had emerged, suppressing screams. Harry gathered the courage to stand up, walk to the door, and peek out. No more of the colorless hands were seen.

"We gotta tell McGonagall!" Hermione said, just realizing the extreme seriousness of this.

"Wait. Not yet." is all Harry said.

**AHHH! I DUNNO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! open for suggestions…..sorry if it sucked….first solo fic…..cowers in corner from scary reviewers with knives**


End file.
